You staggered sweetly into my soul
by MzVixen05
Summary: So I decided to change some things here, it's ever so slightly twisted but I rate in a good way. A gorgeous bouquet of glistening purple tulips for a blue-eyed beauty, some sneaky spying from a long forgotten tree and a few thunderous storms which have nothing to do with the weather. Please rate! Danke Shane!
1. Chapter 1

_I do not take responsibility for the ownership of Fairy Tail. When I'm enchanted by my dreams however, that's a different story. Geniet!_

The soft drizzle rattled against the window, instantly disturbing her from her internal musings. She looked out the window in surprise, rather perplexed by the sudden change in weather. Her brows creased in confusion as she tried to fathom how the blazing sun had disappeared to give way to sky full of murky clouds.

Clearly remembering the now contradictory forecast from the morning newspaper, she solemnly shook her head and concluded that this strange dullness was most probably a secondary effect of Juvia's immense unrequited love for a certain Fire dragonslayer. Despite the fervent efforts she made in propositioning her voluptuous assets, Juvia's wounded heart only succeeded in being the recipient of more and more rejection as Natsu remained unwilling and unresponsive. Whether his refusal to accept the bountiful love lavishly bestowed upon him by the ex-Element 4 member stemmed from the possibility that he harbored deeper feelings for his childhood friend eluded everyone in the guild. He had made no attempt to announce his feelings for the young take-over mage even though it had been several months since the Strauss siblings had been reunited. Just as she was pondering upon this, the shrill ring of the doorbell interrupted her thoughts.

With his heart beating erratically and his glazed eyes transfixed on the beautiful vision before him, Gray cleared his throat hoping to utter some sort of greeting. Truth be told though, at this particular moment he would much rather choose to stay frozen in time where nothing could take her away from him and he would be at liberty to gaze at her angelic features for all of eternity. It had been a while since his last visit owing to the fact that he had chosen a mission in a small ancient town which had taken several days just to locate. Perhaps it would not have taken him quite as long to find the town had he accepted Natsu's offer of assistance, but Gray knew that there was absolutely no way that he could possibly stand to spend such a vast amount of time with only Natsu for company without instigating a resentful and guilt-induced brawl.

After a lengthy interval of being silently engrossed with staring at one another, Gray keenly brushed aside all despairing thoughts of Natsu and instead focused on the crimson blush that had slowly started to appear on her pale skin. His breathing became unsteady as he took in the way she nervously chewed on her bottom lip. Gray shyly stuck out his right hand and offered her the purple tulips which glistened spectacularly from the droplets of rain that had collected on the petals. An amazing glimmer entered her aqua eyes as she caught sight of the breath-taking bouquet but instead of reaching for the flowers, Lisanna grabbed onto Gray's left hand, tugging him inside and firmly shutting the door behind her.

_A/N: I've never come across a Gray/Lisanna (Graysanna?) pairing before so I simply had to go ahead with my milky lane thoughts. If you whole-heartedly protest or quite like the idea, let me know. All reviews will be cherished accordingly! (**,) xXx_


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu watched pathetically as the door closed on the two mages who were more than oblivious to his presence. Granted he was discreetly perched on a nearby tree but the vacant looks of adoration would have ensured that even a volcanic eruption would have gone by unnoticed. Juvia had cornered him at the guild but after a restless week of not being able to find a suitable job, Natsu had stormed out in an irritable and foul mood. When the cold had descended a short while later he knew that he had to seek shelter from the inevitable downpour and settled on the large yellowwood tree a few meters from Lisanna's house.

As children both he and Lisanna had climbed the tree so many times before that it had been the most natural thing for him to mount himself on a sturdy branch. Since most of the tumultuous weather had stopped Natsu was assured that Juvia had calmed down by now. He contemplated going back to the guild and just as he was making his way down from the tree, something engraved caught his eye. Stepping closer towards the trunk, Natsu held out his hand to steady himself. His rough fingers followed the outline of a skew heart, one that he had drawn many years ago. He peered more closely at the heart, searching for the names that Lisanna had scrawled inside the heart. Unfortunately, no matter how hard he squinted at the tree the only thing that he could find was an empty heart without either of their names. Perhaps after all this time they had managed to fade into a bleak nothingness.

He walked somberly away from Lisanna and her blue shuttered house. Although he had never made a striking declaration of his affection for her, he had always been under the impression that their enchanted past secured their future together. _Their future together_. For the first time, Natsu stopped to think about what that actually entailed. Having been childhood sweethearts, Natsu obviously thought very fondly of Lisanna but in all honesty, the more Natsu thought about it the more he realized that as an adolescent he had never really explored any possible romantic inclinations towards Lisanna. Igneel had explained to him the need to find a suitable mate but up until this point it had never been something that he had seriously contemplated. Natsu stumbled uncertainly back into the guild where, failing to take note of the location or even the reward available, he grabbed the first job offer from the notice board that came within his reach. A stunned Juvia watched despondently from the crowded bar and as Natsu rushed out of the guild for the second time that day, a large thunderous roar escaped from the heavens above.

_A/N: I didn't really plan on continuing with this but something seems to be coming out of it. Besides I love Natsu way too much to just leave things as they were. Any thoughts on this? xXx_


End file.
